<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>say it will always be like this (the three of us together) by tehfanglyfish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784702">say it will always be like this (the three of us together)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehfanglyfish/pseuds/tehfanglyfish'>tehfanglyfish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Era, Developing Relationship, Deviates From Canon, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Multi, Polyamory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:09:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehfanglyfish/pseuds/tehfanglyfish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The journey from maidservant to queen wasn’t always an easy one. Fortunately, Gwen had Arthur and Merlin by her side to share laughter, tears, and kisses.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Gwen/Merlin (Merlin), Gwen/Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Merlin Holidays 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>say it will always be like this (the three of us together)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/afreezingnote/gifts">afreezingnote</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Holidays, afreezingnote! Thank you for giving me so many excellent prompts to choose from. It was difficult to pick just one. In the end, I took two and tried to combine them. I hope that you enjoy it!</p><p>Thank you, mods for continuing to host this amazing fest! I know it takes a lot of effort, but it’s so much fun.</p><p>(Prompts chosen:<br/>1. Merlin/Arthur/Gwen, canon era, domestic fluff<br/>8. The transition from commoner to queen is sure to be filled with difficulties, despairs, and delights. Gwen is strong, intelligent, and graceful enough to handle it, but she's not facing these challenges alone. Her new husband and her best friend are there for her, sometimes in ways she never expected.)</p><p>The title is adapted from “Mint Car” by the Cure.</p><p>Disclaimer: Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gwen had always loved mornings.</p><p>First as a child gently pulled from sleep by her mother, then later as a young woman rousing herself for a day of hard work serving in the royal household, Gwen found herself invigorated by the bright morning sunlight, the cheery sounds of songbirds trilling to each other, and the potential for the day to bring good things.</p><p>Even at some of the lowest points in her life, when heartache or exhaustion proved to be more than simple birdsong could right, she still looked forward to mornings and the possibilities they offered.</p><p>Now, as queen of Camelot, she had a new reason to love the dawn, even with all the obligations and responsibilities that the new day would bring. In the fresh morning stillness, she could steal a few moments to simply be a wife, savoring quiet moments under a blanket of love.</p><p>Even before they were married, Gwen knew that her life with Arthur would entail far more than lazing about in a spacious bed all day. Consenting to wed him would not only be agreeing to take a husband, but also an obligation to serve the people, to be their advocate and protector. And that was like entering into a second marriage alongside the first.</p><p>Fortunately, when it came to navigating the ups and downs of her new role, she wasn’t alone. Even on her most daunting days as queen, Arthur and Merlin were there to support her, with the smallest of gestures sometimes carrying the most weight.</p><p>Though they were sometimes ridiculous in their execution of those gestures, Gwen decided as she lay in bed listening to them bickering in hushed tones.</p><p>“Where are the flowers?” Arthur hissed.</p><p>“Nothing’s ever good enough for you,” Merlin whispered back. “I haul up a tray with enough food to feed an army and you complain about flowers.”</p><p>“They’re not for me and you know it. Although now that you mention it, where <em>are</em> my flowers? Because if I recall correctly, you haven’t brought me any since…”</p><p>“Shut up and take this.”</p><p>Silverware rattled and Arthur grumbled. “It’s heavy. What did you…”</p><p>“Shh. You’ll wake Gwen.”</p><p>Arthur stayed silent, letting Gwen hear the tiniest whisper of an incantation.</p><p>“These are for Gwen,” Merlin murmured, “and these are for you. Happy?”</p><p>“Yes. As king, I approve of this incredibly important use of magic by Camelot’s high warlock and command him to continue it each morning moving forward.”</p><p>“Prat,” Merlin muttered, but his tone held only affection.</p><p>The left side of the bed dipped as Arthur sat down. Gwen rolled over, opening her eyes to see him looking pleased with himself, clutching a tray overflowing with what had to be the contents of half the castle’s larders and a bouquet of wildflowers in the corner.</p><p>“How sweet,” she said beaming at him.</p><p>“I-“</p><p>“Thank you, Merlin,” she continued cutting Arthur off.</p><p>“It was my idea,” he grumbled.</p><p>“Yes, and it never would have happened without me,” Merlin said, kicking off his boots before taking a seat at Gwen’s right.</p><p>Gwen stretched as she sat up, then took the tray from Arthur to place it safely at the foot of the bed.</p><p>“Thank you both,” she said, wrapping an arm around each of them to pull them close.</p><p>As Merlin rested his chin on her shoulder, Gwen turned to kiss him, slow and sweet, until Arthur huffed in annoyance.</p><p>“Impatient royal ass,” Merlin teased as Gwen shifted her attention to Arthur, catching his lips before the two of them started bickering again.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Arthur said when they finally broke apart, “why we keep him.”</p><p>“Because Gwen loves me,” Merlin said. “And so do you.”</p><p>Gwen shifted back as they leaned forward in front of her, Arthur betraying his true feelings for Merlin in a soft, lingering kiss that might have lasted longer had Gwen’s stomach not growled.</p><p>“Let’s eat,” she said, ignoring their laughter. “I’m starving and it’s getting late.”</p><p>The day’s responsibilities would soon be bearing down on them, keeping them apart until nightfall as they each attended to their respective obligations. But now, stuffing her face while listening to Arthur and Merlin’s banter, it was almost like being taken back to who they had been before they became king, queen, and high warlock of Camelot.</p><p>✧༺♥༻♥༺♥༻✧</p><p>Sometimes there are clear turning points in life, obvious both at the time and in hindsight that a choice made will be a pivotal moment in the unfolding narrative of one’s future.</p><p>Gwen couldn’t name a specific point like that in the story of her relationship with Arthur and Merlin. Rather, a series of choices gradually brought them closer, initial attraction and flirtation growing over time into something solid and enduring.</p><p>Though if pressed, she supposed that there was a point where she began to allow herself to dream about the possibility of a future with the two of them.</p><p>It was back when Arthur was still the crown prince, desperate to prove himself capable by participating in a tournament under a false name. He and Merlin were already her friends, so when they proposed using her house as a base of operations for Arthur’s fool’s errand, she agreed, albeit hesitantly. The prince as a friend was great. The prince as a houseguest, though, especially a secret houseguest, sounded as though it might make life complicated.</p><p>The first night Arthur spent under her roof had been an absolute disaster. She could excuse the snoring – that was beyond his control. What was frustrating was how all of his worst traits came to light in such a short amount of time – from the demand that Gwen lug bathwater to the commandeering of her bed, no amount of charming smiles could mask Arthur’s rude arrogance.  </p><p>“I’ll make you dinner tonight as an apology,” he told her the next morning.</p><p>“Can you even cook?”</p><p>“Of course. It’s part of my royal training.” He was lying and Gwen knew it.</p><p>“Then tell me your favorite recipe for poached eggs.”</p><p>It was an easy food to prepare, one that Gwen had mastered before her tenth birthday. Yet Camelot’s future king wilted under her gaze.</p><p>“I… can’t cook,” Arthur finally confessed, his face falling. “But Merlin can. His mother taught him when he was growing. Some of his dishes are better than the royal kitchens.”</p><p>“And you were going to take credit for his efforts?”</p><p>Arthur blushed and stared at the floor. “What if I ask Merlin to bring us food from the castle kitchens? Only because I can’t risk going there myself until the tournament concludes. Then after this is all over, I’ll arrange for you both to have a week off, wages paid in full. You deserve time to relax after having put up with me in your home.”</p><p>Gwen considered this. “On the one hand, that doesn’t require a lot of effort on your part. But, it does show some progress. There’s hope for you yet, Arthur.”</p><p>She gave him a smile, then hurried off to the castle to start her own day’s labor.</p><p>The first thing she noticed that night when she stepped through her door, body exhausted from the hard work of serving and the previous night’s fitful sleep, was the aroma of baked chicken, too strong to not have been cooked in her kitchen.</p><p>“I thought you said you’d get food from the castle.”</p><p>“And I insisted that he let me cook for you both,” Merlin called from where he was tending the roasting pan. “Go get comfortable. You’ve had a long day.”</p><p>“Like you haven’t. From what I heard, Gaius has doubled your workload since he thinks Arthur is away.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about that. I’m very efficient with my work. Now sit.”</p><p>Arthur took her shawl and pulled out a chair for her.</p><p>“We’ve sorted the sleeping situation,” he said as he knelt at her feet, reaching for her shoes. “Merlin and I have bedrolls set up in the corner so you can get your bed back.”</p><p>“What are you doing?” Gwen asked as Arthur peeled off her socks and began massaging her left foot.</p><p>“I just thought that since you’ve been standing all day, you might like…” he trailed off, his face flaming.</p><p>“No, it’s nice,” she said. “Just… unexpected.”</p><p>It wasn’t a lie. Her feet were aching and Arthur’s hands were quite strong and capable. For a split second she considered other ways his fingers might be put to good use, before promptly shutting down that line of thought. Arthur was her friend, he was meant to marry a noblewoman, and he’d be sleeping under her roof for a few more nights. Best not to let her mind wander into dangerous territory.</p><p>Instead, she closed her eyes, letting the tension of the day drain away as she listened to Merlin humming to himself while he cooked.</p><p>“I can try to braid your hair,” Arthur offered when he finished with her feet, his voice pulling her back from the edge of dozing off. “It’s been years since Morgana had me do hers, but I think I remember how.”</p><p>“There should be time before the food is ready,” Merlin said.</p><p>Arthur looked so eager and it would be nice to have someone else take care of what the wind had done to her hair as she walked home.</p><p>“Alright,” she said. “There’s a comb in the cupboard.”</p><p>It took some coaching on Gwen’s part, but by the time Merlin was filling their plates and calling them to the table, Arthur had finished the task without too many mishaps.</p><p>“I’ll be faster next time,” he said as they began to eat.</p><p>Would there be a next time? Arthur’s words left Gwen with much to ponder later that night as she lay in bed. When Merlin had first approached her about letting Arthur stay in her house, she dreaded the thought of days cooped up with the prince’s king-sized ego, even if he was her friend.</p><p>But tonight, with Merlin’s surprisingly good food and the easy companionship they shared, well, it was the most her house had felt like a home since her father died.</p><p>Listening to them breathing softly in their sleep, Arthur’s snores seemingly tamed by Merlin’s presence, Gwen found herself wishing there could be more nights like this one, even after the tournament’s end.</p><p>The rational part of her mind knew that such dreams were nothing more than flights of fancy; after all, Arthur was the crown prince. It was only because of absurd circumstances that he’d stayed in her house at all. It wasn’t like he would ever sleep there again.</p><p>✧༺♥༻♥༺♥༻✧</p><p>As it turned out, Gwen was wrong. Arthur and Merlin did stay with her again, almost a year after the tournament’s end, under far less pleasant circumstances.</p><p>“I understand why Morgana kept it a secret,” Gwen said, when she’d finally stopped crying, “but I still wish I’d known. I wouldn’t have told…”</p><p>She caught herself, realizing she’d almost confessed something that bordered on treason.</p><p>“I would’ve protected her as well,” Arthur assured her, “not that she told me, either. She had good reasons, but it hurts when someone close to you doesn’t trust you.”</p><p>Gwen felt Merlin flinch at Arthur’s words. They were lying in her bed, Gwen in the middle with Arthur and Merlin curled around her in an effort to fit in a space really meant for one, too consumed with heartache to care about propriety.</p><p>They had all loved Morgana, albeit in very different ways. Though the truth of her relation to Arthur had only come to light with her departure, the revelation that they were siblings wasn’t all that surprising, what with how they interacted with one another.</p><p>A deep friendship had been developing for some time between Morgana and Merlin. Though a few rumors flew about Merlin pursuing the king’s ward (daughter, Gwen reminded herself, not that Uther deserved either of his children), it was obvious to anyone who knew them well that their connection remained platonic.</p><p>As for Gwen, her feelings for Morgana were complicated. It was easy to lose one’s heart to a Pendragon. At one point in her life, Gwen had thought that perhaps she and Morgana might one day… Gwen wasn’t sure. Uther had never pressured Morgana to marry the way he did Arthur. (Though that made sense now that the truth had come to light. Any children of Morgana’s would be potential rivals for Arthur’s throne.) For a while, Gwen entertained a fantasy of spending her remaining days with Morgana. Then the nightmares intensified and Morgana withdrew into herself.</p><p>“I’m sure she wasn’t out to hurt us on purpose,” Gwen said, trying not to get lost in old memories. “And I’m glad she has somewhere safe to go. The Druids will protect her from your father.”</p><p>“It <em>is</em> interesting how the Druids suddenly arrived with a plan to get her far beyond the five kingdoms, isn’t it, Merlin?”</p><p>Merlin’s only reply was a tiny tremor in his breathing. On impulse, Gwen reached for his hand, twisting her arm in a way that was less than comfortable to finally find his fingers. Any ache in her shoulder was worth it, what with how tightly he gripped back.</p><p>“It’s alright,” Arthur finally sighed. “You know I’m not mad at you. Not really. I know I shouldn’t have yelled or said those things, but with everything else going on…”</p><p>“You were yelling at Merlin?” Gwen didn’t try to mask her anger. Knowing that they’d lost Morgana, at least until Uther no longer sat on the throne, had left her with little patience for Arthur’s usual carelessness with Merlin.</p><p>“I might have spoken before I thought things through.”</p><p>“And I might have given him a shock,” Merlin cut Gwen off before she could tell Arthur what she thought about his tendency to be loose with his words. “Morgana wasn’t the only one who’s been keeping secrets.”</p><p>Rarely did Merlin sound so uncertain and small.</p><p>“Show her,” Arthur said.</p><p>“Show me… oh.”</p><p>Embers from Gwen’s hearth were now floating above the bed, assembling themselves into a glowing wreath of wildflowers. It was by far the most beautiful display Gwen had ever seen. It was also clearly a product of sorcery.</p><p>“Always flowers for someone else, but never for me,” Arthur muttered.</p><p>He was trying, Gwen realized. In spite of the hurt he had to be feeling, at the deception, at the loss of Morgana, he was making an effort. With her free hand, she found Arthur’s.</p><p>“It will be different when I’m king,” he whispered.</p><p>“We know,” Gwen and Merlin said simultaneously.</p><p>That was enough to make the three of them laugh, at least a little. Things weren’t alright – not by far. But they would get through this. Together. And eventually, maybe someday Morgana could even come home.</p><p>“Thank you for sharing your secret, Merlin,” Gwen said, shifting so that she could lie on her back. She lifted her hands, still clinging to theirs, releasing her hold only so she could press their palms together. After a moment’s hesitation, Arthur intertwined his fingers with Merlin’s and Gwen curled her hands around theirs, lowering them to her stomach.</p><p>Even though the bed was far too small for the three of them, Gwen awoke to find that none of them had pulled away as they slept.</p><p>✧༺♥༻♥༺♥༻✧</p><p>Something changed after that night.</p><p>For one thing, it became rare for a day to pass without one of them clasping Gwen’s hand. With Arthur, it was often fleeting, a quick brushing of fingers as they passed each other in a stairwell or hallway. Gwen understood the need for discretion – of course Arthur had to be careful as Uther kept a closer eye on him after Morgana fled.</p><p>For Arthur to flash her a quick smile or let his knuckles graze hers was in many ways an act of defiance, as Uther would never approve of the new, unspoken connection that was building between them. For Arthur to take her hand in abandoned corridors, or steal quick kisses when they knew they were alone, well, that was open rebellion.</p><p>Merlin’s position afforded him a bit more freedom. He could bump her shoulder or link fingers in public with little scrutiny. There were even times when he took her hand while walking through the Lower Town, refusing to let go until their serving duties forced them to part ways inside the castle. Whispers sometimes followed them, but they were mostly harmless. If two servants were caught in an embrace or exchanging kisses, the worst consequences they would face were knowing looks and gossip.</p><p>As for whatever Merlin and Arthur got up to, well, Merlin’s position as Arthur’s servant afforded them more privacy. Everyone at court knew that Arthur was fond of Merlin, but there was nothing odd about a prince’s manservant staying overnight in the royal chambers.</p><p>Gwen had overheard a few of the laundresses debating the nature of her relationships with Arthur and Merlin. One, a woman named Dorcas who had never cared for her, argued that Gwen was seeing them both without the other’s knowledge. The consensus of the group, though, was less critical, the majority believing that Merlin was offering cover so that Arthur could court Gwen in secret.</p><p>Was Arthur courting her? Gwen wasn’t sure until one day in late spring, two years after Morgana’s departure.</p><p>She’d awakened to find a vase of flowers sitting on her dining table, with a note informing her that she had the day off, free to spend as she pleased of course, but her presence would be greatly appreciated at a private picnic held in a discreet forest clearing. As she read through the detailed directions provided, she wondered how Merlin (it had to be Merlin who delivered the flowers, she decided) had snuck in without waking her. Then she remembered how Merlin was a man of many unconventional talents.</p><p>A few hours later, Gwen sat on a blanket with Merlin and Arthur, enjoying the warmth of the midday sun spilling through the leaves of the trees that ringed the clearing. The feast they’d shared left her a little drowsy, content to enjoy the spring air as she listened to a constant stream of play-bickering.</p><p>“You wouldn’t last a day,” Merlin chided in response to Arthur’s fantasy of leaving Camelot behind to start a new life on a farm. “How could you manage the work? You can barely dress yourself as it is…”</p><p>“Hey! I’m not that bad.”</p><p>“No, you’re worse,” Gwen chimed in. “I saw what happened when Merlin had to go help Gaius. Honestly, Arthur, half of your bum was hanging out.”</p><p>“So you were looking at my bum?” Arthur teased back.</p><p>Gwen tried to fight the blush she knew was creeping across her face. “The whole court was looking at your bum.”</p><p>Arthur flashed her an infuriatingly smug grin and she rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Anyway,” he continued, “it’s not like I’d have to do the work all alone. I’d have the two of you there to help.”</p><p>“Oh, no,” Gwen said. “I’ve heard enough stories from my cousins. I’m not running off to be anybody’s farm wife.”</p><p>“Of course not,” Arthur said, his own cheeks flushing. “Merlin will be the farm wife. And the farmer.”</p><p>“Doesn’t entirely sound fair,” Merlin said, “me doing all the work. What will the two of you do?”</p><p>“Manage you,” Arthur shot back. “You need someone keeping an eye on you. Besides, it’s not like you don’t have alternative methods of doing the work. I saw you yesterday, lazing about on my bed while you used your magic to clean my rooms.”</p><p>“I suppose you’re going to tell me that’s forbidden now?”</p><p>“I should, but it’s not as though I could stop you. Besides, you left the bed warm when it was finally time for me to climb in. See? You’re already carrying out multiple jobs. Manservant, bedwarmer… it’s not that big of a leap for you to take over a farm as well.”</p><p>Gwen hastily dodged a leftover roll that Merlin threw at Arthur’s face, her sudden movement causing her to halfway topple so that her head was resting in Arthur’s lap. She closed her eyes, listening to them continue their banter as familiar fingers threaded through her hair.</p><p>The day was, she decided, as close to perfect as one could get. The comforting presence of Merlin and Arthur, the soft sound of birdsong in the distance, and the fragrant scent of wildflowers left Gwen the most relaxed she been since before Morgana’s departure.</p><p>At some point she dozed off, the constant chatter of her companions having fallen silent when she awoke. Opening her eyes, she looked up to see Arthur’s free hand cupping Merlin’s face as they kissed each other, Merlin leaning over her to better reach Arthur.</p><p>Gwen smiled, shifting to make herself comfortable, content to stay where she was and watch.</p><p>“So you’re back with us,” Arthur said when he finally pulled away. “You’ve been sleeping for about an hour.”</p><p>“I see you found a way to occupy yourselves,” Gwen teased. “You could have moved me.”</p><p>“We didn’t want to disturb you,” Merlin said.</p><p>“As you were, then. Don’t let me interrupt now.”</p><p>“Oh, you’re not interrupting,” Arthur said. “Not at all.”</p><p>Merlin caught Arthur’s eyes for a second, and, after Arthur gave him the tiniest of nods, turned his attention to Gwen. He leaned down to catch her lips with his own, intertwining his fingers with Arthur’s where they still rested in her hair. His skin was warm against hers, the kiss soft and sweet, just like the day. She could hear the catch in Arthur’s breathing as Merlin deepened the kiss, her own body shivering as his tongue slipped past her lips.</p><p>They’d done this countless times before, but never with Arthur around. And yet there was no awkwardness. If anything, it felt more right to have him there, his presence and acceptance making it abundantly clear that they were all on the same page when it came to the relationship developing among the three of them.</p><p>Arthur afforded them a few minutes, then disentangled his fingers from Merlin’s. As if understanding what Arthur was about to do, he sat back, allowing Arthur to gently lift Gwen, embracing her as he claimed her mouth. Arthur was more restrained than Merlin had been, almost hesitant. He was always a bit reserved with displays of affection thanks to his upbringing and Gwen suspected that having an audience was likely causing a degree of anxiety.</p><p>Wanting to put him at ease, Gwen took the lead, kissing him back with an intensity surpassing his, earning her a tremor as she took his bottom lip between her teeth. Merlin hummed appreciatively and Arthur’s momentary awkwardness faded.</p><p>They stayed in the clearing for the rest of the afternoon, curled up on the blanket trading kisses until sunset forced them back within the confines of the city walls.</p><p>✧༺♥༻♥༺♥༻✧</p><p>Uther’s declining health left Arthur with little time for lazy afternoon getaways, thanks to the responsibilities that came with his new role as regent. The king’s confinement in his chambers, however, gave Arthur the freedom to follow his heart.</p><p>The council was strictly forbidden from discussing the eligible noblewomen of the five kingdoms. When a meddlesome uncle called Agravaine arrived, lecturing Arthur on the importance of making a strategic marriage before he’d even stepped out of the saddle, Arthur sent him on his way, not even affording him a night in the castle.</p><p>“It’s a good thing, too,” Merlin told them when they snuck away for five minutes alone in a storeroom. “Kilgharrah saw him leaving from Cenred’s castle to come to Camelot. He had to be up to something.”</p><p>“The only long-lost relative I have an interest in seeing is Morgana,” Arthur said. “I’ve already started bringing up the eventual repeal of the magic ban with receptive councilors. You won’t have to hide forever, Merlin.”</p><p>The change in the law code was the right thing to do, though Gwen also suspected that it was meant as a gift to Merlin. There had been an increase in the number of gifts Arthur bestowed on the two of them after Uther fell ill.</p><p>No amount of exaggerated complaining could stop Arthur from filling Merlin’s cupboard with new clothes.</p><p>“It’s too much,” Merlin had said after Arthur forced a purple tunic on him. “I could never afford this. Everyone will know that you…”</p><p>“Good,” Arthur said. “Let them know.”</p><p>Gwen was more gracious in accepting the tokens Arthur offered her – new dresses and shawls, with the occasional bracelet or necklace as well. She’d spent so much of her life being careful with money and it was nice to have the occasional indulgence, even if it did earn her a few less-than-friendly looks from some of the other castle maids. They were in the minority, though.</p><p>Most of the serving staff offered words of excitement and support, contending that Gwen was the most worthy woman in the kingdom to be on the receiving end of Arthur’s affections.</p><p>“He’ll marry you yet,” an older woman from the laundry told Gwen. “But hold out until he gives you a considerable estate in your own name.”</p><p>Gwen understood that the woman was trying to look out for her. Stories abounded of noblemen jilting maidservants after a few months of fun to instead wed aristocratic brides who brought with them land and money.</p><p>Arthur, though, was different. Gwen knew he loved her and Merlin, just as they loved him and each other. Their futures would be closely woven together in some fashion, even if they hadn’t yet decided on the exact path they would take.</p><p>Six months after Uther’s death, three months after Arthur kissed her in public for the first time, and one month after the rescinding of the magic ban, she finally got her answer as to how Arthur wanted to proceed.</p><p>As she finished up her work for the day, he met her with a blindfold and the promise of a waiting surprise. Though she couldn’t see, Gwen had walked the path from the castle to her house enough times to know where they were headed despite Arthur’s efforts to keep their destination a secret.</p><p>“I know what you’ve planned,” Gwen teased, fully convinced that she’d step into her house to find a full dinner waiting, prepared by none other than Camelot’s new king. One week after Uther passed, Arthur had insisted Merlin begin teaching him how to cook.</p><p>“A man should be able to care for his family,” was the explanation they’d finally dragged out of him when Arthur first brought it up.</p><p>When he finally said she could remove the cloth covering her eyes, Gwen instead found her house lit up by hundreds of candles and Arthur kneeling before her.</p><p>“Guinevere, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”</p><p>She didn’t realize how much she’d wanted this from Arthur until he was looking up at her from the floor. Yes, Gwen knew that he loved her, but this step was different. Because it would be a very public acknowledgement of what they’d shared for years. And that told Gwen everything she needed to know about her place in Arthur’s heart.</p><p>Beaming at him through tears, she tried to steady herself enough to speak.</p><p>“I…” Gwen paused. Something wasn’t right. “Where’s Merlin?”</p><p>Arthur looked at her, confused.</p><p>“I know you couldn’t manage all of this on your own,” Gwen said, gesturing at the candles. “Not in a single day, not without magic. Merlin must have helped you.”</p><p>“He did.”</p><p>“Then where is he?”</p><p>Arthur began stammering some nonsense about tradition and customs and what he’d heard ladies wanted, but Gwen paid him little mind, hurrying across the room to wrench open her back door. Just as she’d suspected, there stood Merlin, looking a little sad and a little bewildered. Grabbing him by the hand, Gwen dragged him inside.</p><p>“Ask us both,” she commanded Arthur.</p><p>“What? I…”</p><p>“Do you love me?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“And do you love Merlin?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Merlin, do you love Arthur and me?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>“Then, Arthur, ask us both.”</p><p>“I… kings can’t…”</p><p>“Why not? Half the council swore you’d be deposed if you lifted the magic ban but the people only love you more now.  You can’t spend the rest of your life sacrificing your own happiness and hurting the people you care about the most just to uphold stupid traditions. Besides, it might not be the norm for three people to get married, but it’s not unheard of.”</p><p>“It isn’t?” Arthur seemed genuinely surprised at that piece of information.</p><p>“Gwen’s right,” Merlin said. “It’s not common in Druid society, but it happens every now and then. They even have a ceremony adapted for multiple partners.”</p><p>“How do you know this?” Arthur asked.</p><p>“Well, there is the whole Emrys thing. I felt it was prudent to be informed on Druidic customs. And,” Merlin added, shifting his gaze to Gwen’s hearth, “I might have asked.”</p><p>“Then why,” Arthur began, “didn’t you tell me? Especially after I brought up my plans to propose to Guinevere?”</p><p>Gwen was pretty sure she knew the answer even as Merlin remained silent. He’d had spent years protecting Arthur. All it would have taken was one off-hand comment about the people rejecting such an arrangement to cause Merlin to deny his own desires.</p><p>“Because you’re both stupid,” she said, deciding to spare Merlin the discomfort of that confession. They would need to talk about it eventually, but now wasn’t the time. “I love you both more than any other people in my life, but if either of you hear there’s an opportunity for noble self-sacrifice, it’s as though your brains simply stop working.”</p><p>“That’s true,” Merlin finally admitted.</p><p>“As usual, Guinevere, you’re the wisest among us,” added Arthur.</p><p>“And I will spend the rest of my life reminding you both of that fact,” she said, “provided that we are all in agreement that the three of us are getting married.”</p><p>“I thought Arthur was the one meant to be proposing.” Merlin’s playful tone dispelled any remaining tension.</p><p>“He missed his chance. Are the two of you marrying me or not?”</p><p>Their answers came in the form of kisses so heated that Gwen almost didn’t catch herself as Arthur led them to her bed.</p><p>Reclining with Merlin at her side, she gave Arthur a shove. “You, my fine husband-to-be, were the king of the clotpoles tonight. Which means you’re now tasked with cooking for us. Make yourself useful in the kitchen. Merlin and I have had a long day and need to rest before we eat.”</p><p>“But Merlin was also a clotpole.”</p><p>“Yes, but you’re the king so I blame you. And besides, you still haven’t made a full meal for us. Consider it a premarital test of your abilities.”</p><p>“And if I pass?”</p><p>“We’ll keep you,” Merlin called from where he lay beside Gwen.</p><p>Arthur huffed but smiled as he began rummaging for ingredients. An hour or so later, still bathed in the light of the countless candles Merlin had magicked for the night, Gwen ate one of the best meals of her life. True, the ingredients were simple and the cook still couldn’t quite match the skill of the castle kitchen’s youngest apprentices. But the amount of love that had gone into Arthur’s eggs and toast more than made up for any technical deficiencies.</p><p>“Well?” Arthur asked, watching them eat.</p><p>Gwen shared a mischievous look with Merlin. “I suppose we’ll let you stay.”</p><p>✧༺♥༻♥༺♥༻✧</p><p>Their wedding was a low-key affair, held in the forest clearing where they’d shared that first picnic. Surrounded by a small group of friends and family, a Druid woman named Finna bound their hands as they pledged their hearts to each other.</p><p>“Congratulations,” a ragged, though familiar voice called after the ceremony ended. “You three deserve nothing but happiness.”</p><p>The elderly woman who had kept to herself during the ceremony pulled all of them into a hug.</p><p>“Morgana,” Arthur whispered as he recognized her through the disguise, hugging her back so tightly she groaned.</p><p>“I’m so proud of you,” Gwen heard Morgana tell him. “I’m not ready to go back to Camelot yet. There are still things I need to work through, but I wouldn’t have missed this day for anything. It’s good to see you’re finally brave enough to follow your heart.”</p><p>Arthur’s decision to wed them both did require a degree of courage, though they were spared the intense backlash he’d feared.</p><p>While there had been a bit of surprise when Arthur’s three-way engagement had been announced, the people of Camelot were largely accepting of their arrangement. A king having multiple lovers was nothing new. If anything, the fact that Arthur had fallen so hard for not one, but two servants raised the kingdom’s morale. Social rank meant less than one’s character. To know that he was marrying them rather than using his power to coerce them into bed suggested a new chapter in Camelot’s history.</p><p>Even with the public support, Gwen was relieved that Arthur suggested deviating from a traditional royal wedding. The small gathering allowed them to lay bare their feelings without having to perform for the people of the realm. Besides, there were plenty of public ceremonies to follow as Merlin and Gwen assumed their new roles at court.</p><p>Merlin handled it relatively well when he was formally named high warlock of Camelot. Perhaps it was because the years of proximity to Arthur had desensitized him to the public gaze. For more than a decade, when people looked for Arthur, they inadvertently also found Merlin.</p><p>Or maybe it was because word had spread regarding the scope of Merlin’s abilities. While Merlin was pretty much loved by all, any critics would likely be silenced with the knowledge that the magical community universally regarded him as the most powerful sorcerer to ever live.</p><p>Regardless, he stood tall as Arthur bestowed the title upon him. Seeing Merlin finally get the recognition he had long deserved, Gwen couldn’t help but beam with pride, cheering the loudest at the ceremony’s conclusion.</p><p>When it came time for Gwen’s coronation as queen, though, she found herself on the verge of panic.</p><p>“You’ll be a brilliant queen,” Merlin assured her as he helped her get dressed.</p><p>Secretly Gwen was relieved that one of her husbands was also a former servant. Traditionally a queen would have a maid assigned to her, but after years of having served in that capacity, Gwen didn’t think she would ever be comfortable having someone else wait on her. It was different when Merlin helped her into her gown or tied her laces. There was no professional detachment or division in rank.</p><p>“There,” he said, making a few final adjustments to the fabric. “You look beautiful.”</p><p>He was smiling so warmly that she had no choice but to grin back despite her rising unease. Merlin’s smile was like the sun, so warm and bright that one couldn’t resist it.</p><p>Her face fell as she turned away from him to look at herself in the mirror. She should have loved her coronation gown; it likely cost more than what her father had spent on the house she grew up in. Purple silk with exquisite jewels making up the beadwork, it had been the talk of all of the maids Gwen used to work with.</p><p>And yet it didn’t feel right. Maybe it was the weight of the gown, with far more layers than the clothes she was accustomed to. Or perhaps it was the fit, with both the waist and the sleeves so constrictive that she found it difficult to breathe, much less move.</p><p>Staring at herself in the mirror, Gwen felt as though she was looking at a stranger. The woman gazing back at her couldn’t swing a forge hammer or wield a sword, couldn’t haul water or tend to the sick. And while those weren’t the typical duties of queens, the woman she saw would be barely able to do more than sit perfectly upright, sucking in her stomach, an object to be seen rather than a person with intrinsic value or usefulness.</p><p>It was no wonder Morgana had fled. Even without the complication of illegal sorcery, years of being confined to such clothing would have been enough to warrant escape. And now Gwen had the rest of her life to endure a silk cage.</p><p>“Alright?” Merlin asked. Lost in her thoughts, Gwen hadn’t noticed him coming to stand beside her. “Is something wrong with the dress?”</p><p>“It’s lovely, it’s just…” She tried to fight back the tears that were on the verge of falling.</p><p>“Not you?” Merlin asked, perceptive as ever.</p><p>Gwen nodded. “It’s stupid. I know I have no reason to complain. I must sound so stuck up and…”</p><p>“Hush with that. You sound perfectly reasonable,” Merlin said. He pressed his lips to hers, silencing her with a quick kiss. “How about you let me fix it?”</p><p>“Isn’t that a frivolous use of magic?”</p><p>“How could anything that makes my wife happy be frivolous?”</p><p>Gwen tried to ignore the effect his words, delivered in that soft low tone, were having on her body. Now was not the time to get tangled in the sheets with Merlin. Though if they were late and Arthur came to check on them, only to find… She shoved those thoughts away.</p><p>“Fine. Oh mighty high warlock, as queen, I command you to magic this dress into something more suitable. Preferably something that allows me to breathe.”</p><p>“Whatever you wish, my lady.” He gave an exaggerated mock bow, then stood, his glowing eyes locked on her clothes while he whispered an incantation.</p><p>Listening to the words she couldn’t understand, Gwen felt the gown transform, the weight lightening and the fabric loosening. She turned back to the mirror only to find herself again fighting tears, this time for very different reasons.</p><p>“Oh Merlin,” she sighed, “it’s perfect.”</p><p>He’d kept the purple silk, but toned down the jewels, replacing most of them with embroidery reminiscent of that from her old dresses. The cut was flattering, but less constrictive. She looked regal, yes, but the simpler design suggested a queen who would serve her people, earning their respect through her deeds rather than her title.</p><p>“Ready?” Merlin asked.</p><p>She turned to kiss him again.</p><p>“Ready,” she said, letting him take her by the hand to lead her to the throne room where Arthur and the next chapter of her life were waiting.</p><p>✧༺♥༻♥༺♥༻✧</p><p>Had she really been ready? Some days she wasn’t sure.</p><p>Gwen was by no means a stranger to hard work, but her past experiences hadn’t prepared her for what the crown entailed. It was true that royal duties weren’t backbreaking in the same way as those of a blacksmith’s assistant or a maidservant. Her muscles didn’t ache from a day spent listening to the concerns of petitioners. Reading through government records didn’t cause her hands to crack or her feet to go numb.</p><p>And yet, those days left her drained. There was so much she didn’t know, so much she needed to learn. The people put considerable trust in their new queen, her peasant background bridging a divide that Arthur, despite all of his good works and intentions, could never quite cross.</p><p>People from all walks of life in Camelot opened up to Gwen, sharing their successes and their failures, their dreams and their heartaches, all in the hope that somehow the new royals might be able to rectify injustices of the past to make life better for everyone in the golden age that they were gradually creating.</p><p>“I’ll never learn all of this,” Gwen complained one evening over dinner. She was sitting with Merlin and Arthur at the dining table in their chambers, trying to ignore her husbands’ banter as she scoured the chronicles of Camelot’s past that Geoffrey had provided for her.</p><p>“You will,” Arthur said. “And even if you don’t, it doesn’t matter because…”</p><p>“It does matter. I’ve already found several provisions about grain relief for the poor that your father either missed or ignored. There would have been less suffering in that hard winter seven years ago. What if there are other things that…”</p><p>“Shh…” Merlin cut her off. “You’ve been reading for hours. You’ll be in a better position to remember after you’ve had a break.”</p><p>“Merlin has a point,” Arthur added from where he now stood behind her. Gwen leaned back as strong hands began massaging her shoulders. “You need to rest. You won’t do anyone any good if you push yourself to exhaustion.”</p><p>Gwen wanted to argue, but her muscles were in knots from having been hunched over the book and Arthur’s fingers were quite capable.</p><p>“Only for a minute,” she conceded.</p><p>“Fine,” Arthur said. “But close your eyes. It will help you relax.”</p><p>She leaned back, doing as he instructed. What was the harm in indulging for a moment? Gwen was pretty sure they wouldn’t let her fall asleep at the table, and besides, Merlin wasn’t wrong about needing a break. The words on the page had been blurring together. Resting her eyes would allow her to be more efficient when she resumed her work.</p><p>Lost in Arthur’s ministrations, she didn’t hear the sneak attack until it was too late.</p><p>“Hey!” she yelled as Merlin slammed her book shut. “I’m not done with that.”</p><p>“I’ve marked your place,” he said. “It will be waiting for you tomorrow.”</p><p>“But…”</p><p>“How about I get a bath for you instead?”</p><p>“Are you saying I stink?”</p><p>“Well, now that you mention it,” Merlin teased, “you do smell a bit…”</p><p>“Shut up. And get the tub ready.”</p><p>If anyone else had offered, Gwen would have turned them down. She remembered how taxing it was to lug gallons of water through the castle. But with Merlin, all it took was a wave of his hand and the tub was filled and heated.</p><p>“Yes, my queen.” He pressed a quick kiss to the top of her head, then put her book away before seeing to the bath.</p><p>“You know,” Arthur began, hands still clasping Gwen’s shoulders, “we’ve all been working hard lately… Can you do that thing where you enchant the tub to fit three?”</p><p>“Do you intend for us to rest, my lord, or…”</p><p>“My lady, whatever are you implying? I simply thought that if we could share the bath, it might enable us to get to sleep at a reasonable hour.”</p><p>Gwen gave her best at a playful swat, though it proved difficult with Arthur standing behind her.</p><p>“Well, you always do sleep better after we’ve…”</p><p>“Shut up, Merlin. And use the lavender soap. You know Gwen likes it best.”</p><p>✧༺♥༻♥༺♥༻✧</p><p>Gwen did sleep well that night, thanks in part to her husbands’ efforts at helping her relax.  As it often did, morning arrived too soon, leaving her greedy for a few more minutes under the blankets with the two men she loved most.</p><p>For now, though, breakfast in bed would have to suffice. Too bad the food was almost gone. It was very likely that they wouldn’t all three be alone again until after sunset.</p><p>“Merlin, our wife looks sad,” Arthur said, pulling Gwen from her thoughts. “Do something to make her happy.”</p><p>Reaching for the flowers on the tray, Merlin plucked one from the bunch and tucked it behind her ear.</p><p>“How about another hour in bed?”</p><p>“We can’t. The council meeting starts in half that time, plus the petitioners are…”</p><p>“I’m not saying we skip any of those things. But what if we had a little more time?”</p><p>The look on Merlin’s face made it perfectly clear what he was suggesting.</p><p>“Legalizing magic is by far the best decision I will ever make as king. Well, apart from marrying the two of you,” Arthur added as he smiled at them.</p><p>“Are you sure it won’t be too much with the day ahead?” Gwen asked. Even after all these years, Merlin still sometimes pushed himself too hard when it came to taking care of her and Arthur.</p><p>“Not with the new spell I’ve learned. It takes far less effort than the old one and I can make it last longer.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, Gwen. We’ll take care of him,” Arthur said, pulling her close to kiss her.</p><p>She could feel time slowing as Merlin took them both in his arms. What was the harm, Gwen decided, in stealing one more hour? The day could wait a little longer. Right now there was nowhere else she’d rather be.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>